


Creatures Lie Here, Looking Through The Window.

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Training Camp, sharing a futon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kageyama has realised his feelings for the three other first years.





	Creatures Lie Here, Looking Through The Window.

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: Monster, How Should I Feel)

Kageyama tried to ignore the pull, the urge to get closer with the other three first years. They didn’t seem to act any different. 

Was Kageyama the only one who could feel if? 

He found himself drifting towards the three often, somehow uncontrollably and unconsciously finding them where ever they were. 

He hated it! 

He especially hated THIS. Being away at camp and having to lay in between two of the three. 

He curled up tighter, he didn’t want to accident touch one of them.

He might not be able to control himself if he did.

He whined. Tensing when the unexpected sound left his lips. 

He heard someone to his left shuffle and sigh. 

“King?” A mumbled voice spoke up. 

Kageyama clenched his eyes tightly, curling into himself a bit more.

He felt a hand run through his hair.

He shivered and whined.

“What’s wrong, King?” Tsukishima asked, laying down on Kageyama’s futon. 

Kageyama turned around and looked to the blonde. 

He gulped.  
“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He mumbled. 

He couldn’t sleep, maybe he should just get out of the room and go somewhere else.

Before he could get up and leave the room, Tsukishima grabbed him around the waist.  
“Go to sleep.”

Kageyama tensed.  
Tsukishima nuzzled his face into the back of his neck. 

He heard Yamaguchi shuffle closer from behind Tsukishima. 

And Hinata eventually found his way to him too, curling up close. He gave Tobio’s hip a few strokes before resting it on his waist.

“Get to sleep.” Hinata spoke sleepily, kissing Kageyama’s chin. 

Kageyama gave a small smile.  
“Yeah, goodnight.” He said, wiggling as close to Tsukishima as he could.


End file.
